Linate Airport Disaster
The Linate Airport disaster occurred on 8 October 2001 at Linate Airport in Milan, Italy, when Scandinavian Airlines Flight 686, a McDonnell Douglas MD-87 airliner carrying 110 people bound for Copenhagen, Denmark, collided on take-off with a Cessna Citation CJ2ANSV final report, section 1, page 1 (PDF page 19 of 196) business jet carrying four people bound for Paris, France. All 114 people on board the two aircraft were killed, as were four on the ground. A further four people on the ground were injured. Accident SE-DMA Lage Viking in 2000]] ]] The accident occurred in thick fog, with visibility reduced to less than 200 metres (656 ft). The Cessna Citation was instructed to taxi from the western apron along the northern taxiway (taxiway R5),ANSV final report, section 1.1.3, page 4 (PDF page 22 of 196). and then via the northern apron to the main taxiway which runs parallel to the main runway,ANSV final report, section 1.1.3, page 6 (PDF page 24 of 196). a route that would have kept it clear of the main runway. Instead, the pilot taxied along the southern taxi route (taxiway R6),ANSV final report, section 1.1.3, page 5 (PDF page 23 of 196). crossing the main runway toward the main taxiway which lay beyond it (see diagram).ANSV final report, section 1.1.3, page 6 (PDF page 24 of 196). At 08:09:28, the SAS MD-87 was given clearance by a different controller to take off from runway 36R.ANSV final report, section 1.1.3, page 6-7 (PDF pages 24-25 of 196). Fifty-three seconds later, the SAS aircraft, traveling at about 270 kilometres per hour (150 kn; 170 mph), collided with the Cessna. All four in the Cessna were killed on impact. The MD-87 lost its right engine; the pilot, Joakim Gustafsson from Sweden, attempted to take off, reaching an altitude of approximately 12 metres (39 ft). The remaining engine lost some thrust due to debris ingestion, and the plane, having lost the starboard landing gear, came down. Gustafsson applied thrust reverser and brakes, and tried to guide the plane through its control surfaces. The maneuver was judged so skillful that it is now incorporated into SAS technical manuals. All this was, however, insufficient to halt the jet's momentum, and it crashed into a luggage hangar located near the runway's end, at a speed of approximately 251 kilometres per hour (136 kn; 156 mph). In the impact, all the MD-87's crew and passengers were killed. The crash and subsequent fire killed four Italian ground personnel in the hangar, and injured four more.Schmitt, Aurore, Eugenia Cunha, and João Pinheiro. Forensic Anthropology And Medicine. Humana Press. 440 Of the occupants of the SAS aircraft, 54 (46%), mainly in the back of the aircraft, suffered severe burns; their bodies were identified using forensic dentistry or DNA records. Those in the front of the aircraft suffered severe blunt trauma. Causes The accident occurred less than a month after the 11 September 2001 attacks and the day after the U.S. invasion of Afghanistan began, but SAS was quick to rule out a terrorist attack as the cause.Jets collide on Milan runway; 118 killed, USA Today.Scores die in runway blaze, BBC.Broken radar was factor in Italian crash, BBC.SAS backs Linate over safety, CNN. This was subsequently confirmed by the investigations that followed. The accident was investigated by the Agenzia Nazionale per la Sicurezza del Volo (ANSV). Its final report was published on 20 January 2004, and concluded that the "immediate cause" of the accident was the incursion of the Cessna aircraft on to the active runway. However, the ANSV stopped short of placing the blame unequivocally on the Cessna pilots, its report having identified a number of deficiencies in the airport layout and procedures.Final accident report – Agenzia Nazionale per la Sicurezza del Volo.Italian Report on the disaster . Linate Airport was operating without a functioning ground radar system at the time, despite having had a system delivered some years beforehand, which had not been fully installed. The new system finally came online a few months later. Guidance signs along the taxiways were later found not to meet regulations; after mistakenly turning onto the R6 taxiway that led to the runway, there were no signs by which the Cessna pilots could recognize where they were. When they stopped at a taxiway stop-marking and correctly reported its identifier (S4), the ground controller disregarded this identification because it was not on his maps and was unknown to him. Furthermore, neither pilot of the Cessna was certified for landings with visibility less than 550 metres (1,804 ft), but had landed at the airport anyway a few minutes before the disaster. On 16 April 2004, a Milan court found four persons guilty for the disaster. Airport director Vincenzo Fusco and air-traffic controller Paolo Zacchetti were both sentenced to eight years in prison; sentences of six and a half years were given to Sandro Gualano, former head of the air traffic controllers' agency, and Francesco Federico, former head of the airport.http://www.comitato8ottobre.com/download/processo/it/86Sentenza%20LINATE%2015.7.04.doc In the appeal trial (7 July 2006), Fusco and Federico were discharged. Another four people were sentenced. The pardon law issued by the Italian Parliament on 29 July 2006 reduced all convictions by three years. On 20 February 2007 the Corte di Cassazione upheld the decision of the Appeal Court. Victims The victims included nationals of nine different countries."Passenger and Crew List Scandinavian Airlines Flight SK 686." Scandinavian Airlines. 8 October 2001. Retrieved on 12 May 2010."SK686 Update: Nationality Distribution." Scandinavian Airlines. 10 October 2001. Retrieved on 12 May 2010."British plane crash victims named." BBC. Wednesday 10 October 2001. Retrieved on 20 January 2010. Most of the victims were Italian and Scandinavian. One passenger listed as a Briton by SAS held United Kingdom and United States citizenships. Four memorial services were held in honor of the SAS victims. On 12 October 2001 three separate ceremonies were held, with one in Denmark, one in Norway, and one in Sweden. On 13 October 2001 a fourth ceremony was held in Italy."Memorial Service for the casualties in Milan." Scandinavian Airlines. 11 October 2001. Retrieved on 12 May 2010. In March 2002 a forest containing 118 beeches called Bosco dei Faggi was inaugurated as a memorial to the victims in the Forlanini Park near the airport. A sculpture by the Swedish artist Christer Bording donated by SAS, called Infinity Pain, was placed in the centre of the forest. The disaster devastated the Swedish go-kart community as some of the country's most promising young drivers were on the flight after having attended an event in Milan. After the disaster, the Swedish national motorsports club started a memorial fund together with some of the relatives. The fund awards annual stipends to promising Swedish youth in go-kart.Home page. Anecto Racing. Retrieved on 9 February 2009. See also * Tenerife airport disaster, a 1977 runway collision that claimed the lives of 583 people * USAir Flight 1493, a runway collision at LAX that killed 34 people * Madrid Runway Disaster, a runway collision in Spain that took the lives of 93 people * Lists of accidents and incidents on commercial airliners References ANSV final report: External links Agenzia Nazionale per la Sicurezza del Volo * Milano Linate, ground collision between Boeing MD-87, registration SE-DMA and Cessna 525-A, registration D-IEVX ** Final report (Archive) * Milano Linate, collisione a terra tra Boeing MD-87, marche SE-DMA e Cessna 525-A, marche D-IEVX (Archive) ** Final report (Archive) * CVR Transcript Scandinavian Airlines * Regarding Scandinavian Airlines flight SK 686 (1) * Regarding Scandinavian Airlines flight SK 686 (2) * Statement on Accident SK 686 Routed Milan – Copenhagen (3) * Information about SK 686 Milan – Copenhagen Accident (4) * Passenger and Crew List Scandinavian Airlines Flight SK 686 (5) * Press Conference regarding flight SK 686 (6) * Information about SK 686 Milan – Copenhagen Accident (7) * SK686 Update: Nationality Distribution (8) * Memorial Service for the casualties in Milan (9) Other * Scandinavian Association for SK686, 8th of October 2001 * Skandinavisk förening för SK686, 8 oktober 2001 * Committee and Foundation 8 October 2001 ** Passenger list * Comitato 8 Ottobre per non dimenticare * * * [http://www.iasa.com.au/folders/Safety_Issues/RiskManagement/Linatelookingback.html Looking back at Linate] * [http://www.report.rai.it/RaiDue/RE/ram/vid20040318.ram Italian TV report about the Linate Airport disaster] , Rai Due * Photographs of the accident Category:2001 in Italy Category:Airliner accidents and incidents involving ground collisions Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 2001 Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in Italy Category:Contemporary Italian history Category:Runway incursions Category:Scandinavian Airlines accidents and incidents Category:2001 in Italy Category:Airliner accidents and incidents involving ground collisions Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 2001 Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in Italy Category:Contemporary Italian history Category:Runway incursions Category:Scandinavian Airlines accidents and incidents